Visual content for display, such as content for graphical user interfaces and video games, may be generated by a graphics processing unit (GPU). A GPU may convert two-dimensional or three-dimensional (3D) objects into a two-dimensional (2D) pixel representation that may be displayed. In addition, GPUs are being increasingly used to perform certain types of computations that are more efficiently handled by the highly parallel nature of GPU cores. Such applications are sometimes called general-purpose GPU (GPGPU) applications. Converting information about 3D objects into a bit map that can be displayed, as well as large GPGPU applications, requires considerable memory and processing power. Often, inefficiencies in GPU processing may occur during memory access, as there is a lack of techniques for stopping and resuming the highly parallel jobs executing on a GPU. As such, complex and expensive memory controllers, as well as central processing unit (CPU) oversight is used to improve memory access efficiency.